


Welcome Home

by triplequad



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Worlds 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplequad/pseuds/triplequad
Summary: After more than a year since the 2018 Olympics at Pyeongchang, since the summer at the ice show in Nagano, Yuzuru and Shoma meet and it's like nothing has change: their love is stronger than ever before.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Only beta-ed this one but fic done by [Bana](https://twitter.com/quadsads) (since she doesn't have an AO3 account, she asked for me to post in her behalf.)
> 
> Comments are very much welcomed! <3 

 

When Yuzuru's plane landed in Japan, Yuzu can't hide how giddy he is to finally be back home. He was ecstatic that his comeback from his injury would be in his home country. He looked at from the plane window and sighed in relief. Yuzuru cannot sit still, so when Brian noticed Yuzu’s feet tamping on the plane floor, Brian tapped on Yuzu’s shoulder “You okay?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Yuzuru nodded, “Just excited.”

“You were home not a few months ago.”

“I know, but I’m competing again.” Yuzuru explained, “I’m competing again with Shoma.” Yuzuru smiled meekly.

“You’ve always loved competing with him.”

“It’s always fun having him around.” Yuzuru turning to Brian as he beamed. “I need to ask you for permission, can I spend time with Shoma today?” Brian looked at Yuzu like he was insane. It was rare for Yuzu to ask for some time off from the ice. Yuzuru, after all, have been observing really strict standards for himself.

“Don’t you want to test the ice? Or practice some jumps?” Brian looked a little surprised.

“Let him be, Brian. We’ve been in this plane for almost a whole day. His body is in no condition to train. He’ll be too stiff and his body too tired to even take that kind of exertion.” Tracy interjected, brushing her bangs and fixing herself. “But be sure to be on top of your game tomorrow, okay?” Tracy addressed Yuzuru this time.

“Thank you,” Yuzu beamed at Tracy and punched Brian playfully. “You’re going to sleep on your own room, Yuzu.” Brian still a bit unconvinced. Yuzuru just nodded. He could always just say he was too jetlagged and that he fell asleep in Shoma’s room while they were playing video games later.

 

When the plane had finally allowed its passengers to alight, Yuzuru acted faster than he would usually do. Securing his suitcase, he was out of the plane faster than anyone else. He was too excited he almost forgot that there will be press and fans alike waiting for him just outside of the airport. And true to his expectations, there they were. A bunch of cameras flashing and taking videos of his arrival. He kept his head low and walked faster, towards the van waiting for them, his coaches followed after a few minutes, needing to walk through immigration and to wait for all of their equipment from the baggage carousel.

Yuzuru whipped his phone from his pocket, and texted Shoma before the rest of the group arrives.

 

_Shoma._

_I’m inside the van now._

_What room are you in?_

_I mean, can I come to your room instead of mine?_

Shoma was startled with the influx of messages that he just received. His game already screwed as notifications from the messages popped.

“Fuck, I was about to beat my high score!” Shoma was a bit annoyed but decided to check the messages. His game is fucked after all, there’s no point in ignoring the messages.

When Shoma saw who the messages are from, a small blush crept on his cheeks, suddenly the room was too warm. Or maybe that’s just his own body temperature. _Fuck_ , Shoma cursed himself. He doesn’t know how to reply.

 

_*draft* You’re here!!!!!_

 

Won’t that make him overly excited? But isn’t he?

 

_*draft* Welcome back, Yuzu!_

 

That’s so formal. It sounds so detached.

Shoma gave himself a small slap in the face. “He’s just as awkward as you,” he tells himself. “What? Can I come to your room instead of mine? He doesn’t even have to ask!” Shoma pep talked himself before typing…

 

_You’re so stiff. Of course you can._

_I’m in room 1109._

_You can spend the night, if you want to?_

_Welcome home, Yuzu._

_I’ll see you in a few then. ;)_

Shoma almost choked when he saw that winky emoji.

 

_What are you? A child? Seriously? ;)?_

 

_Hahahaha. It has been so long, Shooms. I don’t want us to be awkward._

_You’re the only one making it awkward, Yuzu. I miss you. Hurry home._

_I missed you too, Shooms._

 

Yuzuru was startled when Brian settled beside Yuzuru, “What’s distracting you?” Brian had asked Yuzuru but he just shook his head. He then let out a small laugh before he turned to look at his coach. “What is it again, Yuzuru?” Brian had already predicted that Yuzuru might be asking for another favor even before Yuzuru was able to voice it out.

“You catch on too fast, Brian. But can you check in for me and send my suitcase in my hotel room?” Yuzuru heard Brian sigh in defeat. “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Yuzuru giggled some more, easing some of Brian’s stress. He sometimes forget that Yuzuru is still a child in his own merit. It was times like these that he was reminded that Yuzuru also needs some pampering, despite being forced to mature faster than kids his age after experiencing such tragic incidents from his childhood.

“You’re not gonna get away if I don’t find you in your room tonight,” Brian reminded Yuzuru.

“I’ll be good.” Yuzuru said as he simply dismissed Brian’s empty scolding as overprotectiveness.

 

When the van stopped at the main entrance of the hotel, Yuzuru had waited for everything to be unloaded before he bid his goodbye to Brian and Tracy. Nodding as he heard Brian giving out last minute instructions and reminding Yuzuru to be at his _own_ room by night. Yuzuru just shouted before them a see you tomorrow, before he pressed the elevator button that immediately opened for him.

He quickly pressed the close button before anyone could join him inside the elevator. Normally, he would not have minded sharing it with everyone, but having other people in the elevator would mean stopping on different floors that would in turn prolong Shoma’s waiting. Or his agony. Yuzuru was a bit sure that the impatience was more for himself than for Shoma but either ways, they both win.

When the elevator stopped at the 11th floor, Yuzu dragged his small suitcase with him, stopping by the mirror to make sure he’s at least presentable before he knocks on Shoma’s doors. When he was satisfied, he walked at the end of the hallway. His heart hammering from nervousness and excitement. Before he even had the chance to ring the doorbell, the door opened. Revealing a flushed Shoma, with his hair disheveled.

“Took you so long,” was Shoma’s greetings before Yuzuru was pulled inside the hotel room and encased in a tight hug. “Welcome home,” Shoma mumbled, his face pressed on the crook of Yuzuru’s neck.

“I’m home.” Yuzuru said, kissing the top of Shoma’s head. Yuzuru had walked them both to Shoma’s bed, not letting go of each other. Oddly enough, Shoma let’s Yuzuru to tug him along despite the fall risk. After all, he knew that he’ll be safe. Yuzuru despite having little to no regard for his own safety and limits, would never let any harm come to Shoma. And Shoma, for the most part is similar with Yuzuru in this regard. They’re both hella protective of each other but have a problem with taking care of themselves.

“I missed you,” Yuzuru said, as he disentangle himself from the hug and sitting on the bed. “It’s been too long since we last competed together.”

“Blame it on your ankle.” Shoma frowned before he kneeled in front of Yuzuru, helping him out of his shoes and gently touching Yuzuru’s ankle. “Are you completely healed?” Shoma asked.

“It’s still a little painful sometimes, but nothing I can’t handle.” Yuzuru reached for Shoma’s face, gently holding his cheek and brushing away Shoma’s bangs that threatened to reach for Shoma’s eyes. “How about yours?”

“It’s nothing major.” Shoma dismisses the question like it was nothing.

“But enough for you to miss some competitions. What did the doctor say?”

“Nothing I haven’t told you before.”

Yuzuru couldn’t hold back the laugh bubbling from inside, “We’re both idiots,” he says as he moved to make space for Shoma on his side. Shoma sits beside Yuzuru and he couldn’t help but laugh. It was silly how at some point they ended up a laughing mess. Their bodies sprawled in the bed as they try to catch their breaths.

Shoma couldn’t help but think how they always end up like this when they’re together. Maybe it was Yuzuru’s infectious laughter. Or maybe, just maybe, he was happy that they’re together again. Just because they’re together again. No more long distances and different time zones. Shoma wasn’t sure but in all honesty, couldn’t care less. He was happy, Yuzuru was happy. They are happy and together.

“Let’s take better care of ourselves. I don’t want to go on that long not seeing each other.” Shoma mumbled as their laughter died down.

“I hate not seeing you.” Yuzuru had sighed, his nose buried in Shoma’s hair. “Me too.”

Yuzuru and Shoma laid in silence for quite some time. Comfortable in each other’s presence, small touches shared in between. Yuzuru stroking Shoma’s head, while Shoma clung to him/ Shoma’s lips was almost touching his neck.

 

He wasn’t sure when Shoma had fallen asleep but when he heard Shoma’s soft snores, he decided he’d just nap with him. Intent on keeping Shoma comfortable in his arms. They were both unguarded and comfortable. And Yuzuru guess this is how everyone feel when they’ve finally came home.

It was almost sundown when Yuzuru woke up, the other side of the bed empty of Shoma. Despite being disoriented, Yuzuru shot up from the bed, a little panicked that Shoma wasn’t there.

“Shoma,” he called out, panic laced on his voice.

“I’m here. I’m just unpacking your things.” Shoma smiled at Yuzuru, peaking from the closet hallway.

“Oh,” Yuzuru couldn’t help but feel foolish. Of course, Shoma’s here. It’s his room after all.

“Why don’t you shower first? I made a reservation on a nearby restaurant.” Shoma pushed Yuzuru’s small suitcase inside the closet before finally closing its door. “I figured you wouldn’t have time to book anything since you just got back so…”

Yuzuru approached Shoma, leaning in for a kiss, catching Shoma off guard, “Thank you.”

Shoma was sure he was beet red with how warm his cheeks felt so he avoided Yuzuru’s eyes. Busying himself with the loose strings of his hoodie. “Go take a shower.” Shoma said, still avoiding Yuzuru’s teasing eyes. “I’ll go get ready.”

“Mmm-hmm. I won’t take long.”

When Shoma hears the lock click, he felt his knees give out. “Fucking Yuzuru,” he mumbled under his breath before he pushed himself off of the floor to get himself ready. He settled for a blue dress shirt and some black trouser. He’d figured it’d be formal but not too formal and it could also be a little casual, if he pushes the sleeves into a three fourths. Shoma was almost done when Yuzuru walked out of the bathroom covered on in a towel.

Shoma almost chocked on air, it was a miracle he managed to compose himself before turning back to retrieve his shoes. It’s not as if he hasn’t shared the locker room with Yuzuru before. It’s also not the first time he saw Yuzuru half-naked as well. Heck, he’s even seen him commando numerous times.

“You okay there, Shooms?” Yuzuru asked, his tone playful. Fully aware that Shoma was, as always, shy to see him like this.

“Yeah, yeah!” He took a seat on the couch and started to tie the laces of his sneakers.

“Shooms,” Yuzuru called out as he was slipping in a white shirt. “Can we just cancel our reservation?”

Shoma looked at Yuzuru, confused at his request. “Why? Are you feeling sick?” Shoma was quick to jump into a conclusion.

“No. I’m fine, Shoma.” Yuzuru had to laugh at Shoma’s overprotectiveness. “It’s just that…” Yuzuru hesitated. “I don’t want you to think I’m petty or selfish.”

“Yuzu,” Shoma took three long strides, and before Yuzuru realized it, Shoma’s palm was in his forehead. “Are you sure you’re not sick? Don’t downplay it. If it’s a flu, I think Mihoko has medicines. I’ll get them for you.”

“No, I’m fine. I really am.” Yuzuru pursed his lips, “It’s just that…” Yuzuru took a deep breath before melting into Shoma’s arms. “I don’t want to share you with anyone just yet.”

Shoma couldn’t hide the surprise in his face. It was good that Yuzuru’s face was buried in his shoulder or Shoma would have melted with Yuzuru’s puppy eyes. Shoma had reached out for Yuzuru to face him. A soft giggle escaped his lips, before he pulled in Yuzuru for a kiss. It was gentle, unhurried, and sweet. “Okay.” Shoma whispered in between their kisses. “Okay.”

 

By the time room service arrived, Shoma had already changed into his sweatpants and a plain white shirt. Yuzuru busied himself setting up the table near the window. Shoma hugged Yuzuru from behind. “Tomorrow will be hectic.”

“Do you want to go to practice together?” Yuzuru asked.

“And earn the ire of your coaches?” Shoma snickered. “No thank you. I’d rather be kept on their good side so we can always sneak some time off together than not at all.”

“Makes sense. Brian told me to sleep in my room tonight too. Should I leave, then?” There’s a hint of teasing in Yuzuru’s voice. He felt Shoma’s hug tightened. “Do you want to?” Shoma asked.

Yuzuru had laughed at how adorable Shoma was. He shook his head, “I already came up with an excuse. Besides, it won’t be hard for them to find me here. I told them exactly where I’ll be.” Yuzuru reassured Shoma, pulling Shoma to face him. “Besides, if I could, I would forgo the whole hotel room and just stay here with you.” Yuzuru holding Shoma’s face gently as he planted a small peck on Shoma’s lips.

“Thank you,” Shoma sighed, obvious relief flooded his system.

“Dinner?” Yuzuru offered, helping Shoma into his seat before taking pulling his own chair nearer to Shoma’s. “I’m starving. Plane food isn’t as filling as I’d want it to be.”

“I’ll give you mine but this is steak, so…” Shoma joked as he sliced the meat on his plate to smaller pieces.

“Wine would have made this dinner more romantic.” Yuzuru whined as he take bites of his food.

“Anywhere is romantic when you’re around.” Yuzuru had choked on that. He wasn’t expecting Shoma to be such a sap. “Are you okay?” Shoma asked, his eyes panicked as he reach for a bottle of water. Yuzuru coughed some more before taking the water that Shoma was offering. When he managed to recover from the choking fits, he looked at Shoma with amusement, “Fuck, Shoma. Who knew you could be such a sap?” Before bursting into a giggly mess.

“You scared the fuck out of me.” Shoma stroked Yuzuru’s back before he ended it with a rather solid hit, take it as a small revenge for scaring him.

“I’m sorry, Shooms. But you surprised me.” Yuzuru laughed the stinging on his back.

Ignoring Yuzuru, Shoma transferred some of the smaller pieces of meat on Yuzuru’s plate. “Have some more.” He said as he took a bite. “And don’t choke on it.” Shoma sighs as he pushed on the vegetables that was on his plate.

Yuzuru melted a little at that. He knew that if there’s anything Shoma loved more than him, it would be meat. And it touched Yuzuru that he’s almost at the same level in Shoma’s life. He can’t believe he’s competing with meat. “Love you, Shooms.” Yuzuru said,

“Mmm-hmm,” Shoma eyed Yuzuru warily. “Either that or you just love meat.”

“I mean it.” Yuzuru said. “Never in my life have I expected that I’d be competing with affection with meat but here I am, feeling triumphant that you, Shoma Uno, a meat lover before becoming Yuzuru’s soulmate, have offered me your most adored steak.”

Shoma shook his head in disbelief. “I’m willing to go vegetarian if that meant getting to compete with you for the rest of our lives.” Yuzuru’s eyes were wide with shock at Shoma’s confession but before he even get to say anything, Shoma was quick on the take back. “But we all know that at some point we’re going to get old and would be incapable of competing when we reach a certain age so I’m not gonna make such a life changing decision.”

Yuzuru was quick to laugh. Of course, Shoma would never. But that doesn’t mean that Shoma never considered. For Yuzuru, the thought in itself was enough to make him fall even more for Shoma.

“But Yuzu?” Shoma interrupting Yuzuru’s internal meltdown. “I love you, too. More than I could ever express, I really do.” Yuzuru smiled adoringly at Shoma because he knew. He knew that Shoma does love him. And it might be hard with the distance and the time difference and everything in between… but in the end, nothing mattered. They were each other’s strength. And everything else were minor inconveniences they have to endure because at the end of the day, they’re together. “You’re lost in your own thoughts again.” Shoma interrupts Yuzuru’s thoughts.

“It’s just that…” Yuzuru looks at Shoma with the softest eyes. “I’m just happy we’re together. It had been hell not being able to compete with you. It was hard not being able to support you. Even if I end up kicking your ass every time.” Yuzuru laughed.

“And now who’s the sap?” Shoma giggled as he held Yuzuru’s hands, their fingers intertwined as they look at each other like fools in love. “I’m going to catch up to you, Yuzu. I am. I’m working on it. And yes, it might have been hell not having you there but I needed to learn to stand up and not hide behind your shadow. I’ll become a better skater, and then the best. I’ll give you a run for your own money.” Yuzuru nodded, he saw the fire in Shoma’s eyes. He knew he’s capable that’s why he never settled and continued to improve himself. Because Shoma is there and that’s enough reason to continue to run and skate harder than the last.

And in that moment, Shoma and Yuzuru had realized that being together for a few days at a time was enough. They were loved, they were cherished, they were coddled in comfortable silence, and that’s all that they needed to power through this competition before they go back into their old routine. It might have been hard, missing each other might have been hell but these stolen moments were worth all of it. And then maybe some more.


End file.
